The Impossible Dreams Of One Sakura Haruno
by flacaurmama
Summary: Sakura is a born athlete. After the death of her father, a pro football player, Sakura and her mother move to Konoha. There she decides to follow in her fathers footsteps and become a part of the all boys football team. What she didn't expect was that the whole team would be infatuated with her. MutiSaku/AkatSaku. *adopted from Jessi2094*
1. How it all started and ended

HI! New Story (yeah i know i should be working on The Bloody Twins but im writers blocked so i'm taking a small break) but please do note that i adopted this story from Jessi2094. I'd like to thank her for letting me continue the story. I also hope you fellow readers will enjoy. I will be updating the first three chapters nearly completely the same except for a few small changes here and there.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sakura Haruno grew up with a family full of athletes. So it was only natural that she became one. When Sakura turned seven, she was given a soccer ball. When she entered Elementary school, she joined the soccer team. She was extremely good for her age, so good in fact that she had to be taken off the team. After all, kids that age only played for fun.

When she went to middle school, she decided to go a different route. Instead of soccer, she signed up for the girl's basketball team. She was a natural. Soon enough, she was named captain and went on to earn trophies alongside her teammates and friends.

Sakura's parents were very proud of their daughter. It seemed that she was a born natural at any sport and for that they were happy.

Her mother was a pro tennis player and her dad a pro football player. Though their jobs took away from family bonding, Sakura loved her parents dearly. They were her inspiration.

Sakura considered her life perfect. Until that dreadful night. It was the night of her championship game. Her mother had brought her to the school early so she could practice with the team before the game. Her father promised to be there when the game started. But he never showed. Sakura was hurt and angry.

The entire game Sakura couldn't concentrate. In the end, her team still won by two points. Sakura called her father's phone at least a hundred times, leaving message after message of her expressing her disappointment and anger. But he never answered back.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of her mother crying and the sight of her clutching the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked nervously. Her mother wasn't one to cry easily, so something terrible must have happened. At the sound of Sakura's voice, her mother collapsed on the carpet crying loudly. Sakura immediartely bolted out of bed and ran to her mother.

"Mom, what happened?" Sakura asked more urgently. After a moment of loud sobbing, her mother looked up into her eyes.

"Oh Sakura, there was a reason why your father hasn't been answering your calls." Her mother said as she grabbed Sakura by her elbows. Sakura suddenly felt her sick to her stomach.

"W-what reason?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking. Her mother shook her head and tried to swallow her tears.

"Last n-night, on his w-way to your game someone ran a red light, a-and - oh god- her ran into your father!"

Sakura couldn't breathe. She was frozen in shock. She could feel her face heating up and the tears escaping her eyes as the news sunk into her.

"I-is he okay?" She asked hoping her mother would smile and say yes. But she didn't. Instead, she only shook her head and started sobbing even harder as she held onto Sakura.

Sakura cried harder as she realized her father had passed away. They sat there on Sakura's white carpet crying for hours.

Aweek later they had a massive funeral. Her father being a Pro football player made him quite famous. He was after all a very known Running Back.

Twoo weeks after the funeral, her mother decided they should move. There were too many memories in their house. Of course Sakura didn't want to leave her friends and her team, but she had no choice.

So here she was in her new room. It was a nice sized room with a flat screen TV and sleek furniture. The rest of the house was beautiful as well, but Sakura didn't care much for it all. She felt like there was a hole in her chest, a big gaping hole where all her loneliness and sorrow lived. The only thing that seemed to help keep Sakura going was her music.

Her mother on the other hand didn't believe that was enough.

So they moved to Konoha near her mother's side of the family. It was just in time for her freshman year in high school. Sakura was excited to go to high school. After all, there were bound to be really talented athletes.

Sakura wasn't sure what sport she was going to try next. Maybe tennis like her mother. _I wonder what dad would have wanted me to play next._

Sakura thought as she made her way to her new school. Since her new home was only a five minute walk from her new school, She decided it would be better for her mom if she walked there. As the school came into view, She grew nervous. Looking down at herself, Sakura became self-conscious.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and one of her favorite Paramore shirts. On her feet were a pair of plain black and white Converses. Her blue backpack was thumping against her back. Sakura's pink hair was tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs hiding her left eye.

Sakura walked up the front steps and past crowds of upper classmates. She could instantly tell which were the freshman trying to appear older and the actual upperclassmen. They were all in crowds holding schedules and acting as if they had no care in the world.

Sakura sighed as she was stopped by a group of cheerleaders who were blocking the entrance. After waiting about five minutes, Sakura lost her patience.

"Hey. Could you please excuse me? I need to get by." She said politely as she smiled up at them. Their reaction wasn't all that surprising to her.

Each turned and looked down at her. Since Sakura was on a lower step then them, they probably felt superior.

"Hey, look at this Karin, a freak just told us to move." A girl with long blond hair sneered. Her cheerleading outfit was way to revealing for Sakura's taste. It was red and black, the school colors, two pieced and the skirt was way to short. You could practically see her bright underwear.

A red head, Karin, turned to Sakura and sneered as well. "I swear the freaks are getting bolder and bolder every year, Ino." Her outfit was even more revealing then the blonds if that was possible. By now all four of the girls were looking down at her with the same holier-than-thou look.

Sakura sighed at their words. "I merely asked for you to move so i could get by, I didn't tell you too." She calmly replied. She tried desperately not to lose her cool. God she hated cheerleaders.

Karin scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "No one asked you to talk freak."

"Last I heard, people didn't need permission from sluts to talk."

A voice said from behind Sakura. Turning around, Sakura saw a girl with dirty blond hair pulled up into four pigtails and blue eyes. She was smirking up at Karin and Ino as she stood beside Sakura. She mentally whistled in amazement at the girls height. _This girl has to at least be six feet.__  
_

"Mind your own business Subaku" Ino screeched in a high pitched voice. Sakura cringed at the noise.

"Shut up blond bitch." Subaku snapped with a glare.

"Now i believe this young lady would like to get through. So move it." Subaku demanded as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her way through the group of cheerleaders forcefully.

After they entered the school, Sakura thanked her.

"Don't sweat it. I remember my time as a freshman." Subaku replied as she led Sakura to the office for their schedules.

"Anyway, name's Temari Subaku." Temari stuck her hand out.

"Oh. Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you. I honestly thought your name was Subaku." Sakura giggled as she shook Temari's hand in return.

After getting schedules, the new friends compared their classes and were happy to find three classes together. Homeroom, Math, and Gym. Temari led the way into their homeroom and into some seats in the middle of the classroom. It was when they sat down that something occurred to Sakura.

"So how did Karin know you? It sounded like you two knew each other."

Temari smiled as she looked up at the ceiling as if she was reminiscing.

"Well my younger brother used to date her a couple years back so she would be over at our house a lot. Me and my youngest brother would pull pranks on her all the time. Now she hates me for it."

"Really?" Sakura whispered in disbelief. _Who would want to date her?_ Sakura pondered.

"Yep. This one time, she was in our bathroom and i let the seat up before she went in. Fell right in it. Plus, to top it all off, my youngest brother put that blue cleaning chemical and she was wearing a white skirt! It was hilarious."

Sakura giggled as Temari proceeded to tell her more stories.

Ten minutes later, the teacher came in. A blond boy at the back of the room began to yell at the teacher for being late.

"Well you see, there was a cow crossing and I couldn't run them over so I waited until they crossed." He said lamely.

"What kind of excuse was that?" Sakura whispered to Temari. Temari nodded her head in agreement.

"There's cows in Konoha?" The same boy exclaimed at the teachers statement.

The whole class sweat dropped at his stupidity.

Sakura giggled at the confused look on the kids face.

_Maybe this school won't be so bad after all._

* * *

Yay! I finished! Had to retype everything :( oh well! anyways leave a review please and i'll try to get the rest up soon! Don't forget to review The Bloody Twins as well please!

Later ~Yoshi


	2. A New Dream

Yay! I'm glad everyone is liking it so far! Anyways here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Alright Class, my name is Kakashi Hatake but you may call me Kakashi-sensi." The teacher, who entered home room moments earlier, said after the commotion had calmed down.

"This is your homeroom. I'll mainly be taking your attendance and making sure you're keeping up with your studies. There are some occasions where we'll have announcements for the whole class to hear. Today, for the freshman here, we will have groups of upperclassmen representing clubs, come in and promote. Don't be shy and ask as many questions as you can."

A girl from across the room shyly raised her had. Her long dark hair slightly covered her lavender eyes. Her body was shaking so hard that anyone could tell she was nervous.

"Yes?"

"U-um, m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga. I was wondering i-if we had to join a club."

"Hello, nice to meet you, and sadly yes you must join. School policy i'm afraid."

Hinata nodded and blushed in embarrassment as she realized everyone was staring at her. Sakura sighed before deciding to save her from further embarrassment, so she raised her hand. Kakashi nodded in her direction. Dropping her hand, Sakura asked her question.

"My name is Sakura, and my question is are there rules about clubs being gender specific?"

Kakashi was dumbfounded for a moment before answering back.

"I suppose there aren't any rules about it, but do keep in mind that some clubs are opposed to the opposite gender joining. That's a question you'll have to ask representatives." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Now the representatives will be here shortly. In meantime, talk but don't scream."

Almost immediately groups of boys and girls formed in the classroom. Turning around, Temari smiled as she rest her head on Sakura's desk.

"So do you know which club you wanna join, freshy? Juniors like muah aren't required to join but i think imma join the basketball club." Temari giggled as she started to twist a pencil around in her hand. Shaking her head, Sakura was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. A group of people wearing white karate uniforms and a variation of colored belts filed in to the room.

"Ah, the first club reps are here." Kakashi mumbled from behind a small orange book. The club reps didn't seem bothered by his actions.

_He must always act like this._

"Hello, my name is Neji Hyuga, captain of the Konoha Karate team. Our club is looking for people with a good attitude and who aren't afraid of discipline. Our team has earned three national titles for our school and we plan to making it four times this year. If you're interested in learning karate then come forth and sign up." Two sophomores were the only ones to sign up; A girl with two buns in her hair and a boy with a bowl hair cut.

After them came the Chess, Debate, Basketball, and Soccer clubs. Temari had kept true to her word and joined the Basketball team. The loud blond from earlier in the class had joined the Soccer team. Sakura wasn't sure which team she wanted to join. Her chance for Soccer and Basketball had already been up, but she didn't feel the need to join them. Sakura felt anxious and unsure.

"Alright class, we have time for just one more." Kakashi sang as he opened the door. Sakura looked up and saw five guys walking in; they were all wearing football jerseys.

_That's it! I should play football just like dad! _Sakura thought with a huge smile on her face. Temari must have she it because she snickered.

"Don't even think about it girly. They're all off limits." Temari whispered with a sly smile. Sakura gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You were totally checking out the football team. No one can blame you though, they're all hunks, but like i said; Off limits." Temari replied before gazing back up at the five guys who were in front of the class. Sakura took a moment to look at each of them before tapping Temari on the shoulder.

"They are good looking but not interested."

Temari gave her a doubtful look.

"Seriously i'm not. I was actually interested in joining the club."

Temari scoffed. "It's not like someone hasn't tried that before. Lots of girls have tried to get the position of manager for the team before so they could molest the boys. Believe me i've seen multiple try." Temari replied with a chuckle.

_Seriously?_ Sakura thought in disbelief. "Come on Temari, i'm being serious. I wanna join as a player." Sakura said confidently folding her arms in front of her chest. Temari whipped around and gaped at her statement.

"You're joking right? You've got to be joking. That's suicide! You do realize that they play other boy teams."

"Yeah. And?" Sakura questioned as she unfolded her arms and raised her hand. Everyone looked at her questionably. The football players looked in her direction with a lazy stare, probably expecting her to ask for the manager position.

"Yes?", the guy with long black hair questioned. His red eyes stared her down as he waited for the undeniably annoying screech of a fan girl.

"I would like to join the team." He blinked in surprise that the screech did not come out of her mouth.

"As i said before, the manager position is not open. Why don't you try the cheerleading team, you look the type." He said with a smirk. Sakura glared up at him.

"I wasn't talking about that. I wanna join as a player for the team." She said smoothly through gritted teeth. The room had gone deathly silent.

"I think she's serious, Itachi." One of the players said in astonishment. He was huge, and had a slight blue tint in his hair that could easily be mistaken for black.

Sakura nodded with a smirk, "I'm very serious." She folded her arms once again and leaned back into her seat watching the expressions run wildly across each football player. After a moment of disbelieving silence, the silver hair guy smiled widely before turning to Itachi.

"Damn, we should definitely let her try out. Come on Weasel, it'll be fun."

Itachi stared at Sakura with calculating eyes while Sakura stared right back. Suddenly, he started walking towards Sakura and placed the sign-up sheet on her desk. Sakura smirked and wrote her name down along with the position she was trying out for.

Picking it back up, Itachi raised a brow as he read it over. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. Nodding in return, he turned and left with no one else trying out from the room.

"So that's why you asked that question." Kakashi-sensei said aloud. Sakura nodded and smiled. She was trying hard to ignore the crazy look Temari was giving her.

"You are insane. Do you have a death wish?" Temari exclaimed in a hush voice.

"Look, you don't understand. I'm not doing it for just kicks. This is my new dream. I'm gonna make the team and i'm going to make a name for myself."

"I don't understand? What's there to understand! You just agreed to try out for the football team with huge guys that can easily do bodily harm to you. Not to mention that it's not exactly rare for someone to get hurt."

"I know that, but trust me on this one."

Temari crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine! I'm coming to your try out though."

Sakura smiled, " And i to your's."

* * *

Aye! ok now for review comments!

**Jessi2094:** Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. Also thank you for the compliment! ^_^

**StarGem16:**I'm glad you're liking it so far! I'll try to type up the third chapter as soon as i can! Currently on spring break so it should be up soon!

Later~ Yoshi


	3. Try outs

YAY! I am so happy that you guys love this story! Sorry i haven't updated the last few days; I had accidentally sliced off a small chunk of my palm so it hurts to stretch and close my right hand.  
Big thanks to **Harunoakatsuki, Alra Saez 1995, eyesopened, Akatsuki's Kyuubi, asdfghjkl anime, and Serenity5501 **for reviewing! It makes me so happy that you guys love this story so far! Well here's another installment of TIDOOSH!

* * *

The bell had rung for students to know that first period would begin in ten minutes. Sakura and Temari grabbed their belongings and headed into the chaotic hallways. Taking our her schedule, Sakura let out a groan as she realized she had math first period.

"So how did you manage to get into Adavanced algebra 2 even though you're still a freshman? I mean this is a junior math class Sakura." Temari asked as she led Sakura down the halls to their first class.

Sakura shrugged as she dodged the running freshmans who obviously didn't know where their classes were. _Kinda happy Temari's here to show me at least._

"Well I have always been good at math even though i hate it with my whole soul." Sakura explained as Temari slid open a classroom's door. Temari let out a laugh as she took a seat in the back of the already full classroom. Sakura slid in next to Temari and began to pull out notebooks.

"Well you can't count on me to explain stuff for you if you miss class. Hey! Maybe we can be study buddies. 'Sides, if i'm planning on making Basketball, i need to keep up my grades." Temari said with a wink before turning to her own backpack.

"Yeah. I don't mind. As long as you come and support me if i make the team." Sakura whispered as a teacher began to talk about what she planned to get done throughout the school year.

"You can call me Anko-sensei and that's it." The teacher explained after she finished her lesson plan.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the period up until the Anko-sensei was called out of the classroom.

Temari leaned over with a serious look. "So how exactly do you plan on actually surviving the tryouts?"

Sakura giggled as she held a finger to her chin. "With my awesome ninja skills of course!"

"Oh, you have them too?" A voice ahead of them said. The body in front of Sakura turned around to reveal it was the girl who had signed up for the karate club in homeroom.

Sakura smiled secretly and said, "You know it!"

"My name's Tenten Momochi. I'm rooting for you. I thought you were really awesome this morning." Tenten smiled as she twisted herself around to sit in the chair backwards.

"Thanks, but just know i was completely serious. I'm going to the try outs... Wait, when are the try outs?" Sakura exclaimed in confusion.

Temari laughed at Sakura's red beat face. "I knew it. You weren't paying attention in the beginning. Itachi-sempai said try out were after school. He also said not to be late." She had explained tauntingly. Sakura pouted and faced the other way as if to hide she was feeling embarrassed.

Anko-sensei came in a few minutes later. She had let the class talk for the rest of the period, even though there was twenty minutes left. The whole twenty minutes were used by the new three friends for exchanging numbers, and getting to know one another. Sakura had learned that while Temari had two younger brothers, Tenten had two older brothers.

The rest of the day passed with Tenten in History, and Temari in Gym. Sakura was quite pleased with herself for finding her other classes on her own easily. Tenten and Temari had promised to meet up with Sakura outside of the girls locker room so they could all walk out together.

"So you nervous?" Tenten asked as they had begun to walk to the fields.

Sakura nodded her head slightly. "To be honest, I am a little nervous."

"You'd be crazy not to be. Heck I'm nervous for you. Don't worry though, I'll be there if anything happens." Temari said as the field goals came into sight.

"Thanks Temari, you're really boosting my confidence." Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Awe, I can't help it though! I just can't see anything good coming out of this." Temari whined throwing her arms around Sakura's shoulders. Tenten giggled and pulled on one of Temari's ponytails.

"Let's go Temari. We can cheer on Sakura from the bleachers. She might actually surprise us." Tenten said as she led the other two girls closer to the football fields. Temari pouted before turning to Sakura once more.

"Fine, but i swear, if any of them hurt you permanently, I'm going to kill them." Temari hissed in a whisper before they approached a table that had two football players behind it. The two guys looked up at the approaching girls and smiled.

"Hello ladies. What brings you to the football tryouts?" One of the two guys smirked as he leaned back into his seat.

Sakura could feel Tenten and Temari roll their eyes along with her. This was obviously one of the few guys who only did football to flirt with girls. "Try outs."

"Oh. Didn't anyone tell you? Manager position isn't open" Temari snickered at Sakura's flushed face. Before she could tell the guy off, someone yelled, "Hey Pinky!" Sakura turned in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face. _Hey it's the bluenette guy who helped me this morning._

As he jogged over, Sakura was able to actually take a good look at him. He had dark blue eyes and a nice muscular build that was covered by his uniform. _Wow, he's surprisingly very good looking._

"Hey, and my name isn't pinky. It's Sakura."

The tall bluenette smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm Kisame Hosigaki, Linebacker. Nice to meet you." Kisame held out his hand. Sakura couldn't help but blush at Kisame's dazzling smile.

"Uh-hem." Temari cleared her throat and gestured towards Kisame.

"Kisame, these are my friends, Tenten and Temari. They're here for moral support." Sakura explained. Both girls smiled up at Kisame, or at least Tenten did. Temari was pretty close to his height.

"Nice to meet you Temari. What's up Tenten? How's Haku and Zabuza. Mangetsu and Suigetsu are asking about practices even though their season hasn't started yet." Kisame grinned. Temari blushed as Kisame had turned to face her slightly.

Kisame nodded his head to Temari before facing Sakura again. "Try outs are about to start. We'd better get going." Sakura nodded and told the girls she'd meet up with them afterwards.

"Okay, Sakura. Do your best! We'll be on the bleachers." Tenten hollered as they began to jog away. Temari froze and turned around smiling like a lunatic. Holding up both hands to her mouth, Temari prepared to yell.

"Remember Sakura, if any of them hurt you, I'll kill them!" With that, Temari took off running after Tenten up the bleachers.

Sakura face-palmed in embarrassment. Snickering, Kisame pushed Sakura slightly towards the other boys waiting on the field.

"You've got great friends."

"Yeah, actually i just met them this morning." Sakura laughed as she pushed Kisame's hand off her shoulder. Kisame sputtered at Sakura's statement.

"Seriously? You guys act like you've been friends for years." Kisame asked in disbelief. Sakura merely shrugged in response.

"Alright, just go sign in over there and wait for your name to be called. Good luck." Kisame said as they reached the crowd. Sakura thanked him and did as she was told. After signing in, Sakura had followed the next set of instructions given to her and waited with the others who were trying out.

Crossing her arms, Sakura just stood there feeling a bit awkward in the middle of a crowd of guys. Most of the guys were either ignoring her presence while the rest were staring at her. Quite frankly, it was making her nerves scream. It didn't help that before she had come to the fields that she had changed into a black tank top and a pair of dark blue spandex shorts.

_Why are they staring at me? Stop it!_

"Alright everyone listen up." Everyone in the crowd, including Sakura, looked up at the man who spoke. _Whoa this guy looks scary as hell! I wonder who he is._

The man that had spoken was at least 5'9 feet. Spikey orange hair, purplish eyes and three piercings on each side of his nose stood out the most to Sakura.

"My name is Pein Nagato. I am the captain and the Quarterback. I alone will ultimately decide if you have what it takes to be a part of this team. The first part of the try outs will be split up into two sections, endurance and speed. If you managed to get pass that stage, you will have to complete stage two. Stage two consists of you actually doing the position you're trying out for. If you show promise then you're on the team." Pein explained as he crossed his arms.

_I can actually do this. _Sakura thought in confidence.

"Alright. You'll be split into groups of four; each group will have one person from the team to instruct you on what you're supposed to do."

Sakura's group consisted of a tall boy named Kiba, a smaller chubbier boy Chouji, and a smoke looking guy with gravity defying hair who went by Zaku. Their instructor was none other than Itachi, the guy from her homeroom incident.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. We'll begin by testing your endurance. Endurance is a must have to being a member of the Akatsuki. First, I want you to do 100 sit ups, 50 pushups, and 75 jumping jacks. After that, you are to run 5 laps around the field." Sakura nearly fell over in shock, while the others just groaned in complaint.

"Do not complain. If by some miracle you do make the team, the numbers will increase. We're not called the champions for nothing." Itachi tsked in return to the other complaint.

_Well i can see why they're able to keep the title. These exercises are insane! _Sakura was impressed.

"Now get going." With that said, Hell began. Well that's what Sakura called it at least.

_Man, i'm really out of shape. I guess i should've worked out more during the summer. Might've helped if i laid off the Twinkies._

Sakura thought on her fifth lap around the field. It had been a full hour and half since they began. The situps were a breeze as well as the jumping jacks. The pushups were the only exercise that had caused a little trouble for her. Her upper body didn't begin to compare to her powerful legs.

_I guess playing soccer and basketball for so long made me focus on my legs instead of my arms. God i'm so glad this is my last lap. _Sakura thought as she saw the finish line. Behind her ran the three boys; Zaku just a foot away, Kiba a yard or so behind him, and Chouji about 20 yards from kiba.

To see Chouji pushing through, Sakura was impressed. He had stuck it through it all without a single complaint and he never gave up. Sakura started to slow down and run with Chouji the rest of the way. When he caught up to her, he was huffing hard and his face a blotchy red.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as they slowed to a stop. Sitting down on the grass, Chouji barely nodded in response as he tried to regain his breathing.

Sakura smiled as she held out her hand to help Chouji back up. "Good. I just want to say I'm really impressed with your determination. You were awesome."

"T-thanks."

"Alright, good job. Now to test your strengths." Itachi said as he calmly walked to where they were resting briefly.

"W-what? How about a break?" Kiba nearly screeched as he wheezed.

Itachi smirked sadistically. "Akatsuki's don't take breaks." _I have a feeling he's enjoying this a little too much._

"Alright, for speed, we'll be doing simple short distance runs. Kiba, since you so clearly volunteered, you get to go first. Followed by Zaku, Chouji, and lastly Skaura."

All four began to walk to the end zone where they were supposed to start.

Itachi didn't quite react when his best pal, Kisame, came up behind him to observe the trainees.

"How are they doing?" Kisame mused as he shifted feet, anticipating that something good was about to happen.

"Don't you mean, How is Sakrua doing?" Itachi smirked in Kisame's direction. Turning back to his little group, Itachi turned back to see them stretching quickly.

"To answer your question, she's doing the best out of all four."

"Heh, I knew she'd do well. Did you see that body? Her legs are sculpt to perfection." Kisame gazed over at Sakura from the 50 yard line. Itachi chuckled softly before turning to his friend again.

"I agree, you pervert." Itachi confessed as he pulled out a stop watch.

"Alright Kiba. Get ready. Set. Go!" As soon as Kiba passed the 50, Itachi marked down the time.

"Time is 7.1. Not too bad. Zaku. Get ready." The process repeated itself for Zaku and Chouji. Zaku had earned 8.9 and Chouji a 9.5. Their times weren't good enough according to Itachi, which meant they hadn't made it. Not seeing a point in staying, both left after hearing their times.

Sakura was the last to run in her group. She got into position and waited. She couldn't help but smile; This is what she was waiting for. At Itachi's command, She bolted down the field. It was like a roadrunner running. No one was able to see her except for a pink blur which came from her unique hair color.

When she had passed the line, both Itachi and Kisame looked down at the stopwatch to see the time. Kisame whistled in surprise while Itachi smirked.

"6.4.." Sakura smiled up at both boys.

"So did i pass?"

* * *

AY! Ok now is my turn to continue this story my way! I would like to again thank Jessi2094 for letting me continue the story. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I will also like to warn that since i am in a play that is about to be put on production soon, i will have my afternoons stolen. The most i would be able to type for this will possibly be on the weekends. Don't worry i will continue to post soon as possible though!

Later  
~Yoshi


	4. Brothers are demons

Hey! I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying this story! So i put some thought into what position she will be receiving. I had to talk to my friend, who is actually the position i wanted for her, to explain detailed in what the postion is called and what it does. Sorry this is the reason it took a long time. Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It makes me so happy!

underlined= background talking (you'll understand why in this chapter)

* * *

"So did I pass?"

Sakura smiled as both Itachi and Kisame stared at her in shock. Itachi was the first to recover from his shock to answer her question.

"Stage two will begin tomorrow. Don't forget to bring water." Itachi mumbled as he pushed Kisame away.

"You did good Pinky!" Kisame shouted over his shoulder before turning back to leave.

Sakura felt the adrenaline come back ten times fold after hearing Kisame's statement. Jumping up and down, Sakura tore up the bleachers to cheer with her friends for passing the first stage. Temari and Tenten met her halfway to scream their congratulations.

After gathering their things, the girls made their way to the parking lot outside the football fields. Temari turned to her as a small black car pulled up to the sidewalk in front of them. Temari pried open the passenger door, threw in her backpack, then turned to her latest new friends.

"Do you two need a ride? I can bully Kankuro to give you guys a ride if need be." Temari smirked as a loud hey came from the open door. A head came into view as the driver leaned over the center divider to glare at his sister. The young boy had purple markings around his face and a messy mop of brown hair.

"Or you could always ask nicely?" Kankuro mumbled before disappearing into the car once again.

"I think i'll take you up on that offer. My brothers wouldn't come to get me even if i begged." Tenten giggled as she threw her books and bags into the back seat. Temari chuckled before turning back to Sakura.

"I'll pass. My house is down the street from the school. Thanks anyways." Sakura waved goodbye as she took her small stroll home.

The few minutes it took her to get home were uneventful. As Sakura paused in the driveway of her home, it didn't go unnoticed that the lights were off. Her mother must still be at practice. Sakura sighed pushing her key into lock to let herself in.

Sakura slumped against the door frame, kicked off her shoes, and threw her bag in the direction of the couch. Her bag went flying past it and hit the Tv causing it to turn on. The noise startled Sakura as she rushed to turn it off. Her body protested the extra movement as she shut off the TV and trudged towards the kitchen. Sakura flicked the light on and could faintly smell recent cooking. Sure enough, there was still a steaming plate of pasta with a note.

Grinning, Sakura lost all train of thoughts when she realized that she didn't have to cook for herself. Picking up the fork and note, Sakura walked around the kitchen island to grab a bottled water.

"Came home to cook only. Won't be back till later. Eat, do homework, don't burn house down, and no later than 10. Love, mom" Sakura mumbled as she threw the note away. 'Glad to know she wanted to know about my day.' Sakura sighed as she scarfed down the still steaming pasta.

After a full belly, Sakura pulled out her science notebook and crammed the new vocabulary that the teacher had assigned them to learn. _Barely the first day and stupid Mr. Orochimaru gives us homework._ Letting out a sigh, Sakura moved on to the rest of her homework in record time.

A quick shower and little snack from the kitchen later, Sakura was under the covers and ready to sleep. That is, until her phone started buzzing like crazy. Grudgingly picking up the phone, Sakura answered in the meanest way she could think of once she saw who it was.

"If i can't get to sleep after this call you're not going to get the math homework when we start having work, Temari." Sakura giggled softly when a small grunt came from the other line.

"As cruel as that sounds, you're not gonna want to go to sleep after we hang up." Temari grumbled back. Sakura shook her head and shifted into a more comfortable position to gossip with her new friend.

"Ok. Tenten and i were thinking we could have a sleep over on Friday. You in or what?" Temari whispered as crash noises started getting louder on her end. From Temari's side of the phone call, Sakura heard what she believed to be a door opening.

"There you are you demon!"  A male voice screeched. Sakura could hear Temari screaming and laughing. More curse words and objects being broken could be heard slightly as Temari and the intruder fought. A few minutes passed before everything went dead silent. Sakura held her breath as she pushed the phone closer to her ear to know what happened.

"Temari is tied up now. Good night." A second male voice whispered softly before the phone began beeping, signaling that whoever had talked recently just hung up.

_What the hell happened?_ Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief. Torn between the need to call back to make sure her friend was ok and the need to sleep, Sakura tucked her phone under her pillow, locked her door and pulled her mom's old tennis racket from her closet out. _If i'm going down, I'm going down fighting._

After safely knowing that nothing odd was in her room, Sakura finally let herself try to go back to sleep. That is, till her phone rang again. This time it was Tenten's face who popped up for the caller ID.

"Hey Sakura. Has Temari called you to tell you the news yet?" Tenten giggled when Sakura answered.

"About the sleepover, right?" Sakura mumbled questioningly feeling a huge urge to yawn suddenly. Tenten made a noise as if to say yeah.

"I was going to say yeah but i think something happened on Temari's end of the line."

Tenten laughed as Sakura explained what she had heard over the phone. It took her a few minutes to calm down to explain what had happened.

"She has two younger brothers. Kankuro is a Sophmore and Gaara is a freshman like yourself. Don't be surprised to hear half of your conversations end like that. Temari likes to mess with her brothers alot." Tenten managed to say between fits of giggles. Sakura mentally shook her head and was glad, for not the first time, that she was a single child.

She wondered how her life would be if she had a younger sibling that would come in to annoy her while she was on the phone. Thinking of the incident that had happened to Temari, Sakura shivered and went back to her phone call with Tenten.

"So who's house is it going to be at?" Sakura asked as she remebered why exactly her new two friends were calling in the middle of the night.

"We're thinking at my house. My brothers won't bother us as long as we don't try to get them to watch chick flicks with us." Tenten mused. Sakura nodded and quickly finished up getting the information for their sleepover. After a few minutes of gossiping, Sakura finally bid goodnight to her friend.

_Hopefully mom will let me go._ Sakura thought as she finally went into a slumber.

Morning came quickly. Hitting snooze, Sakura dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Thirty minutes later, Sakura raced down the stairs to see her mom in the kitchen singing along to a random song on the radio. Peering in to the kitchen, Sakura was able to see her mother flipping pancakes.

It was no surprise where Sakura had gotten her emerald eyes from. However, that was the only thing Sakura had gotten from her mother. Sakura's unique pink hair and height had come from her father's side of the family. Smiling, Sakura skipped into the kitchen and gave her mom a hug before going to sit at the counter.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Is it because your first day went good?" Sakura's mom, Mebuki, asked as she set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her daughter. Sakura's stomach growled at the sight of food. Nodding to her mother's question, Sakura quickly dug into her breakfast.

"Meet any new friends? Any cute guys in your classes?" Mebuki winked at her daughter's flushed face from the second question.

"Mom!" Sakura whined as she ducked her head in embarrassment. Laughing, Mebuki shook her head at how easily her daughter could be fooled with. _So there is a boy. _Mebuki chuckled as she went back to the stove.

"I did meet two new friends, though. We were wondering if we could have a sleepover at Tenten's house on friday. If that's ok with you." Sakura chirped as she downed the last of her milk. Mebuki nodded and mentally went over her schedule in her head.

"That's fine. I have a tournament that day so i guess i won't have to worry about you then. So besides the friends, have you joined any sports yet?" Mebuki smiled softly, pushing a blond strand behind her ear. She leaned over the counter to face Sakura. _I hope she joined the Tennis team like I did._ Mebuki chanted inside knowing her own coach would love to have her daughter join them for practices.

"Yeah. I'm joining the football team." Sakura said proudly as she collected her dishes to place in the sink. Mebuki clapped her hands together and started reaching for Sakura to give her a hug.

"Oh how lovely. The skirts will... Wait. You joined what!?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Also... My play just passed this weekend! I have my afternoons back which means possible quicker updates!

Please review(not like the update more kind; i acutally want to know what you liked and what you didn't please ^_^ ) and follow/favorite if you haven't already! Thanks for reviewing MistressTriss and Guest. Hope you guys liked it!

Also this is a little thing for mothers around the world. This is how my mom greets me on Saturdays so Yeah! Enjoy and keep on the look out for the next update kay?  
I might update my other story soon. If you haven't checked it out, please go and check it out. Tell me what you think about it!

Later!

~Yoshi


	5. She's doing what!

"What do you mean you joined the football team?" Sakura's mother screeched. Mebuki grabbed her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close to her chest to make sure it wasn't dream.

"Well I technically didn't make it yet. Today's the second day of tryouts." Sakura peered up at her mother's worried expression. Wiggling out of her mother's grasp, Sakura grabbed her backpack from the counter and began walking towards the front door.

"Gotta go mom! Good luck on practice today!" Sakura yelled before dashing out the door and down the front lawn. She was already two houses down the street before she heard her mother yell that their talk wasn't over yet. _Of course not mom._ Sakura snickered as she skipped the rest of the way towards school.

The walk to school was uneventful other than passing other classmates she didn't know. Sakura bounded up the steps only to be stopped by the cheerleaders again. Karin and Ino were again on a higher step than her causing Sakura to look up towards them.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Karin sneered. Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"Going to school. What does it look like?" Sakura replied before trying to walk past them again. Ino's hand lashed out to smack Sakura across the face but it never reached it's goal. A tan hand gripped Ino's in a tight lock before pushing her away. Ino stumbled backwards only to trip over an abandoned purse.

"Now now ladies. We're trying to keep our secret weapon in a perfect condition. Try not to harm her will you?" A gruff voice countered Karin's screaming over Ino's condition. The rest of the cheerleaders who weren't looking at their ring leaders began blushing a bright red and eagerly nodded. Turning around, Sakura came face to face with Kisame's chest.

"Come along kitten." Kisame ushered Sakura past the group before letting out a long sigh.

"Thanks for helping me out there Kisame." Sakura mumbled softly before stalking off towards her locker. Kisame jogged to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Hey why are you so glum eh? She didn't hurt you did she? I was pretty sure I got there before blood could be spilled." Kisame chuckled as he leaned against the lockers next to Sakura's. Sakura shook her head as she switched textbooks.

"No she didn't. It's just this is the second time you've helped me out. I was wondering why you would help out me." Sakura questioned, shutting her locker to turn fully to look at Kisame. Kisame looked up at the sky to ponder the question. Smiling, he ruffled Sakura's hair before grabbing her books from her to carry them.

"Because you intrigue us, Kitten."

"What's up with the 'kitten' then? I look nothing like a cat." Sakura laughed as she followed Kisame down the halls. Kisame halted and ruffled her head again before taking off down the hall. Sakura laughed before dashing after the crazy junior. It took her a total of two minutes to catch Kisame by jumping onto his back.

Kisame came crashing down onto the floor with a small grunt. Sakura sat on top laughing at how easily it took her to tackle Kisame.

"Damn I didn't actually think you'll tackle me, Kitten. I knew you had speed but not strength." Kisame laughed before pushing Sakura off. He helped Sakura by collecting her books. The bell rang signaling that ten minutes had passed since the moment she had gotten to school.

"Thanks for the nice run, Fishy. See you after school." Sakura waved back before taking off down the hall way.

Kisame stood there waving back before her final words registered. _Fishy? Oh she's gonna get it at practice._ Kisame laughed before heading off to his class that was surprisingly in this hall they had landed in. Itachi was there waiting at the door with a confused look on his face.

"What's matter with you? Kid brother giving you headaches?" Kisame smacked Itachi's back. Itachi's expression quickly went to being annoyed at his best friend's greeting.

"Hn." Itachi walked into the half empty classroom to prepare for another boring lesson. Kisame followed suit and threw himself into the desk next to Itachi. Propping his head up with his arms, Kisame began to poke Itachi's right arm till he was answered with another Hn.

"I know you saw her tackle me and I know the gears in your head are turning. Care to elaborate with me?" Kisame mumbled as the teacher had begun to prepare for his next class, Geometry. Itachi didn't respond for a minute. Kisame was about to give up and go to sleep before he heard a small rustling. Looking back over, He was greeted with the sight of Itachi pulling his phone out.

After a moment of typing, a small buzzing came from Kisame's phone. The text message was from Itachi stating an emergency Akatsuki meeting now. Not three seconds went by before the classroom's phone began to ring. The teacher answered before turning to Itachi and Kisame stating that they were to go up to the office.

Outside in the hall, they met up with Hidan, and Kakuzu. Hidan and Kisame gave each other a high five before running after their friends who left them behind.

Konan stood in an office hallway holding a door open for the remaining four members. All five filed in to see the rest of the Akatsuki members around a table. Pein stood in front of a white board talking to a figure wearing a splited black and white hoodie.

"So why the fuck did you call a meeting, Itachi? Not that i'm glad to be out of the bastard of a teacher's class." Hidan chuckled. Deidara and Tobi added their two cents in before Diedara turned to Tobi to yell shut up.

"There's been new information on the girl. Sakura Haruno was able to tackle Kisame earlier this morning. **I bet Kisame just fell to feel her body. **Shut up that isn't true." The hooded figure grumbled out.

"Zetsu. If what you first said is true then that would change the game plan." Sasori whispered softly before turning to Pein for answers. Konan paced back and forth before going to the white board to write something next to Sakura's name under the list of canidates.

Taking a step back, Konan motioned for Pein to look at the board with her. Pein's eyes calculated the new information before turning to Itachi.

"Speed, stamina, and now Strength. She could play any of positions if she wishes to. Why would she pick..." Pein was cut off by the bell signaling that homeroom period had ended. Everyone turned back to Pein to know if they were to skip class or return. Sighing, Pein picked up his backpack before addressing the rest of his fellow Akatsuki members.

"We'll see how this plays out for now. For now, We'll just have to wait till tryouts today." Pein smirked.

* * *

Hey everyone! Yay! I'm so happy everyone is loving this story! Sorry it took me longer on this chapter. I was packed with three projects and four finals to finish within two weeks! Schools almost out so that means i'll get to update more!

By the way! I created a wattpad account with the same username! I uploaded a story over there and i am wanting your guys opinion!

1: If you like the story over there should i move it over?

2: Should i put my two stories here over there as well?

3: What do you think of this story so far?

Later,

~Yoshi


	6. Here, Here, Missing, Here, Wait what?

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and also to lazy! . I'm also so happy about all the reviews that i've gotten! I know some of you are wanting to know what position she wants to choose so i'll happily give it to you in the next chapter! :) *On a side note, I realized that i made a mistake in last chapter; Itachi and Kisame were in homeroom and the bell was to go to first period; I edited it but don't worry that's the only change i did*

Also to my guest who did a review! There will be romance but i think it'll come a little later on. Sorry!

Anyways Enjoy!

**Words on paper= bold/underlined**

_Inner Sakura= Italicized and underlined_

*You'll see why in this chapter*

* * *

"So Sakura. What'd your mom say about the sleepover? I didn't get to hear your answer last night." Temari giggled remembering last nights actions. Tenten tried covering up her fits of laughs but didn't succeed very well.

"She said it's fine. By the way, what in the world happened last night? All I heard was a bunch of screaming and things crashing." Sakura questioned. She gave Temari a quizzical look. Temari waved her hand around as if saying it was nothing.

"Kankuro was making to much noise playing with his dolls. He was bugging me so I took them and told Gaara to leave no evidence. That little demon probably ratted me out to Kankuro. Anyways, he got mad and tackled me while I was talking with you on the phone." Sakura nodded in the right places but still had a confused look.

"Wait if Kankuro was fighting you, then was it Gaara who hung up the phone then?" Sakura questioned. Temari laughed and nodded her head. Tenten had been looking at her phone but started giggling like a mad woman when a new text appeared.

"What would you two say if I just happened to get news that we're gonna have the house to ourselves on Friday?" Tenten tossed her phone onto the desk to show her two friends what she was talking about. Sakura and Temari each cracked a grin when they read the text.

"What about your brothers though?" Temari asked pulling out her own phone as well. Tenten shrugged and randomly switched the topics. The three friends continued talking as the period went by.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and before she knew it, Sakura was sitting in the locker room tying her shoes. Temari and Tenten had said they would wait on the bleachers while she finished changing. The lights flickered on and off for a moment scaring Sakura. _How childish can girls get?_ More giggling came from the exit.

"Hello?" Sakura called out. She didn't have a good feeling. Grabbing her clothes, Sakura went to the door to find it was locked with a note attached.

**Not so tough without your friends are you?**

_What the heck?_ Sakura searched through her bag for her phone. _Where the heck is it?_ Sakura realized that she had asked Temari to take her backpack up to the bleachers with her. Her phone was in her backpack. _No no no. Please don't let this happen right now._

"Is someone out there? Please I'm locked in! Somebody let me out!" Sakura screamed and banged on the door in hopes of a passerby hearing her.

* * *

Kisame walked up to Itachi on the field and handed over the list of positions. Itachi roamed over it briefly before looking at the candidates lined up in front of him. _One is missing._

"Hey fucking Itachi and bastard Kisame. Are we ready to fucking start or not?" Hidan yelled. Kisame growled out profanities back at Hidan. Ignoring the two, Itachi made his way to Pein who was talking to the Zetsu again. Both looked up when Itachi made his way close enough to be involved in the conversation.

"Pein. Something is wrong." Itachi whispered. Pein stiffened slightly. Whipping his head to his left, Pein eyed his Running Back.

"Explain." Pein growled out slightly. _I really don't need this right now Itachi._

"It seems that our secret is not here. Yet her friends have come to watch the tryouts. **They wouldn't be here if she isn't coming. **" Zetsu mused as he watched Kisame have the new comers start running.

"Zetsu. Go find her." Pein ordered quietly. Zetsu nodded his head and quickly took off back to the school.

_If I was a girl, where would I be? **On a guys dick probably. **Not cool dude. **Just saying the truth.** Whatever._

Zetsu wandered around the lockers and deemed them empty except for the occasional students who made out in the corners. He didn't see any tuft of pink hair and it irked him that he had no other information on where Sakura hung out. It may have only been her second day but Zetsu usually had dirty secrets on any other student who was new.

_Maybe she went home? **Well then we're fucked then aren't we?** Let's keep checking before we head back to the fields at least._

Zetsu strolled past the girls changing rooms and was about to walk back to the fields when he heard a muffled cry. Listening closer, Zetsu could barely hear the sounds of fists pounding on the door.

"Hello? Is somebody out there? Please help!" A small voice screamed. Zetsu walked closer to the door and tried turning the handle to find it locked. _If it's locked why is there someone still in there? **How the hell should I know! **I wasn't asking you so shut up._

"Yeah. Don't worry i'll get you out right now." Zetsu said. Pulling out a small bobby-pin, Zetsu stuck it in the lock of the door.

"What's your name? **This idiot can't lock-pick fast enough to save his life."** Zetsu argued with himself mentally, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't alone.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. Ano, What's your names?" Sakura's voice could barely be heard through the door. _Found **her.**_

"It's Zetsu. **There he's finally done."** Zetsu felt the lock shift as it gave way to open. Zetsu peered in to find Sakura sitting on the floor. Her pink locks were pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head. Sakura stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Wait wasn't there two people here? I could've sworn I heard two voices." Sakura mumbled under her voice. _Maybe the second boy took off. Oh great not you again. What do you mean "not you again!"? I thought you loved_ _me!_

Sakura mentally shook her head and turned to the boy that was in front of her. He was wearing a hoodie that was split down the middle; one side white and the other black. The hood was up but a few green strands of hair peaked out.

"It was actually just me the whole time." Zetsu scratched the back of his head nervously. "**Yo.**" Sakura waved back nervously. _Damn! He's probably nervous too!_

"Woah. Your voice changed! Do it again please?" Sakura gushed at how Zetsu's voice changed from a cheerful tone to a deeper more maturer tone.

"Ah. Yeah. **Tch we gotta get going.** Oh yeah. Pein's gonna be mad if we don't take you back soon." Zetsu mentioned to Sakura. Sakura gasped and grabbed her belongings.

"I forgot about the tryouts! Thanks for getting me out but I gotta run." Sakura yelled back as she took off running to the fields. Her hair gave the impression that a pink bullet was speeding by. Zetsu chuckled slightly before pulling off his hood.

"**What the hell are you laughing about?** N-nothing! I just thought it was funny she liked how our voices changed." Zetsu began the trudge back to the field with a small smile. That was the first time that someone hadn't said anything bad about his schizophrenia.

"**You like her.** S-so that means you do too! **I didn't say that was a bad thing.** Whatever let's just get back before we get into trouble." Zetsu mumbled with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Not wanting to attract attention, Zetsu pulled up his hood and ran the rest of the way back.

* * *

Yay! I got an update in! And you still don't know what her position is! :3 I felt like a bit of Zetsu/Sakura action should go on before i could tell you it.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and tell me if the characters seems a little out of character! I'm trying my best to have the story and the characters personalities mingle but it is a little hard. :/

Enjoy and please review/check out my other stories please? :)

Later,

~Yoshi


	7. Your aim is getting worse

I know I said i would tell you guys her position last chapter and i lied but i will throw it in this one i promise! Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura threw her bag to the dirt and ran towards Itachi who was off standing talking to Pein. Skidding to a stop in front of them, Sakura bowed low and screamed sorry. Pein and Itachi were to say the less surprised when the pink haired freshman continued screaming excuses.

"Enough. Explain why you are late." Pein commanded. Zetsu at that point made an appearance.

"She was locked in the girls locker room. **Took him a minute but he got her out."** Zetsu whispered to Pein and Itachi. Itachi's face didn't give away any emotions but there was a flicker of confusion that crossed Pein's. _Why was she locked in there?_

"Join in with the group of those boys in the far corner." Pein pointed to the other players who were looked like they were tap dancing. Sakura didn't take a second look but took off running to where she was pointed towards.

Kisame was yelling at some of the bigger boys as Sakura ran past him. Letting a small grin be on his face, Kisame knew he would have to thank Zetsu later on that day.

As Sakura got to the group, She was met with the sight of a look alike Ino. _Please don't tell me what we're seeing is real.__ I really hope not._

"Um, excuse me. Pein said for me to come over here." Sakura called over to the look alike. 'Ino' turned around to stare at her for a moment before turning back to the group. Sakura wasn't sure if she was to just to stay there or if 'Ino' had really heard her correctly.

"Ano, wha.." "I heard you, yeah. Do five laps, uh. Sprinting, yeah." The lookalike Ino grumbled cutting Sakura off from finishing her sentence. Scoffing Sakura took off at a run to complete her laps as soon as possible.

_Rude much, yeah?__ Oh god you sound like him._ Sakura snickered as she pushed herself faster. After finishing the laps within her own personal record, Sakura made her way to the lookalike Ino again.

"I'm done. What else am I to do?" Sakura waited patiently as the rest of the group of boys around her came to a stop in front of leader of this group.

"Now that were done stretching, un, let's do some introductions, yeah. My name's Deidara Yamanaka, un. I'm the Tight End on varsity. You are here to either be a Wide Receiver or Tight End like myself, yeah. I want the Wide receivers to go to the left and the Tight ends to the right." Deidara yelled. Sakura quickly followed instructions and joined the respective group. There were only three other boys on her side causing Sakura to grin cockily. _Not a lot competition._

"This drill is to be jumbled at first, un. When I call a name you are to try to break out of the group and catch the ball I will be throwing your way, yeah. The rest of you are to try to intercept, un. As Wide Receivers and Tight Ends, your job is to be open for the Quarterback at all times, un." Deidara stated in a commanding voice. Walking around the group, Deidara stopped at Sakura's form and looked her over once. _What does Pein even see in her?__  
_

"Scramble, un." Deidara sneered in Sakura's direction. Sakura ignored his actions and merely followed his orders from earlier.

The other five boys that weren't on her side quickly came at her group. Sakura felt someone step on her foot and elbow her back. Feeling her anger rise, Sakura started hitting back twice as hard every time she was pushed around.

"Tight End, Ongaku, un." Deidara's voice rang over our scuffling. Immediately a boy with dull brown hair ducked out of the group and ran to be clear. Two boy followed close by and successfully intercepted. This kept going on for nearly all of the try outs. The only thing that was pissing Sakura off to no end was that she hadn't been called yet. Sakura had intercepted nearly half of the throws making almost the whole group of boys mad at her. _When is this transvestite going to call us!__ How should I know?_

"Oi! Deidara. Last throw! Pein wants to talk to the squirts before he lets them go." Kisame called over to our group. Deidara responded that he'll let them go in a minute. Kisame nodded and walked away.

"Last throw, un. Scramble, yeah." Deidara called over to the group. The newbies wasted no time in dashing to block another's way and to set a escape for themselves.

"Wide reciever, Sakura." Deidara yelled before throwing the football as hard as he could. _Let's see her catch this, yeah._

Immediately Sakura could be seen pushing her way out of the group. Taking a quick glance at the sky, Sakura took off in the direction that the football was going. Sakura could hear the rest of the boys racing to catch up to her. This was what pushed her to run faster. _Almost there._

* * *

Itachi was pushing Kisame to go gather when Deidara's voice rang out loud across the field.

"Wide Receiver, Sakura."

Almost every head turned in the direction the ball was flying. Straight to Pein. _What the hell is Deidara doing?_

Itachi severely doubted that Sakura was going to be able to catch the ball in time. The only options he could see happening was that Pein get hit in the head, Sakura run into Pein seeing as she probably hadn't seen him yet, or the ball flies over Pein. From where he was standing, Itachi saw Sakura crouch slightly before propelling herself into the air.

"She caught it." Two distinct voices could be heard screaming from the bleachers. Kisame joined in cheering for the pink haired girl. Their cheers seized when they saw exactly what she was heading towards.

"Pein!" Nearly everyone on the fields yelled. Their screams were pointless because Sakura had already flown into his back. Both Sakura and Pein went tumbling a few feet away. The rest of the Akatsuki ran towards their fallen leader while the rest of the newbies ran towards Sakura's fallen form.

"Damn Pein. You got fucking knocked off your feet by a tiny midget." Hidan was hollering as Pein picked himself off the floor. Zetsu and Tobi helped Pein get his footing and walk towards Sakura who was on the ground still. A few guys hoisted her up into a standing position in front of the Akatsuki but left her as soon as Pein gave Sakura a small glare.

"I'm so sorry, Pein." Sakura whispered and bowed lowly.

"Try outs dismissed." Pein ordered a moment later. Everyone but the Akatsuki and Sakura dispersed the area. Sakura was still bowing waiting for Pein or another one of the Akatsuki members to say something.

"Sakura that was an amazing catch!" Temari squealed as she ran to embrace said girl. Sakura grinned before she realized that Pein still hadn't said anything but stare at her yet.

"Yes it was. Though I must say Deidara your aim seems to be getting worse." Pein sent a quick glare towards his Tight End. (A/N: This can be interpreted wrong if you say it out loud...) Deidara sputtered incoherent words trying to come up with an excuse. Sasori, who was standing next to Deidara, punched him in the stomach to get him to shut up.

"You never learn do you brat?" Sasori shook his head. Sakura ignored the bickering that began between the two and gave her attention back to Pein.

"I still am very sorry Pein." Sakura ducked her head in apology. A large hand gripped her shoulder causing Sakura to jerk her head up in surprise. Kisame's tan arm came into her view having Sakura move her head up more to look at Kisame's face. He wore a huge smile that basically radiated how happy he was.

"Why? If anything, your awesome catch right now showed how suited you are for that position. Heck with that strength you have you could possibly do other positions if you want?" Kisame boasted. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders and swung her around breifly. Sakura let out a small chuckle when two other members she didn't know the names of piped in their agreement.

"No one would suspect little you to be that strong. **For now your a secret weapon."** Zetsu chimed in as he went to stand next to Kisame.**  
**

"Wait so does this mean I made the teams?" Sakura turned towards Pein to see if what the boys were saying were true. It was hard to see any real approvement because his face held no emotion. Temari and Tenten both held their heads on Sakura's shoulders and gave Pein brilliant smiles.

"Did she?" Temari and Tenten questioned in unison. Although the girls didn't see it, Pein's eyes momentarily widened in the slightest at the sight behind the girls.

Kisame was silently begging on his knees.

Pein let out a small sigh before walking away. "Yes. You made the team."

There was a pregnant pause before loud cheers and squeals came from the girls. It took Sakura a total of two minutes to realize what she was about to encounter when she got home. Pulling away from her friends hug fest, Sakura stared at them with wide eyes.

"What is my mom going to say?"

* * *

Made this one a little longer just for my readers! Sorry for the absence! Sadly Laziness isn't the reason I didn't update sooner sadly.

It was funny to see one of my followers almost guess the correct position I put for Sakura! Alright then, Enjoy and review please!

Later,

~Yoshi


End file.
